Hivemind
"Oh no, I think I've got it. Kidnap a little girl while causing terror and collateral damage in spitting distance of a school zone, what's not to get? Just another day's work for the Coalition of Corruption." '' | }} '''Hivemind' is a sarcastic and snide member of the Coalition of Corruption. History Natalie was once a scientist working for pharmaceutical company known as the Solanum Corporation. She was assigned to a project testing the effects of Omega Radiation on insects. During one test a containment breach occurred, threatening to flood the area surrounding the facility with lethal quantities of radiation. Natalie volunteered to don a hazmat suit, enter the chamber, and attempt to manually shut down the reactor. Once inside, Natalie was able to deactivate the reactor, preventing a catastrophe. However, her hazmat suit was torn in the process, allowing radiation and insects to flow inside before the reactor was fully shut down. Natalie was rushed to the nearest hospital, but she was not expected to survive. To the surprise of everyone, a few hours later she woke up, with not even the slightest sign of radiation poisoning. Natalie was immediately placed under study by Solanum, and the reason soon became apparent. The Omega radiation had melded her with the irradiated swarm, allowing her to transform herself into a swarm of bugs. Natalie immediately went to her superiors, demanding to try and duplicate the results. Solanum was initially skeptical, but agreed when Natalie said they could learn how to manipulate the effects of Omega radiation, possibly to the point of creating artificial superpowers. The testings continued, but after months of nothing but dead test subjects, the Solanum Corporation cut her funding. Natalie desperately attempted to take her findings to other companies, but none were willing to touch a project with such a high body count. Just when she was close to giving up, Natalie was contacted by an organization unconcerned with a few lost lives in the pursuit of progress: the Coalition of Corruption. They made Natalie an offer: if she worked as an operative of the Coalition, they would provide her with the equipment needed to conduct her research. Natalie agreed, and took up the identity of Hivemind. To Save The World! After stealing a truck, Hivemind salvaged what useful parts she could from the wreckage of the Inferno Walker and began travelling. She sent out a distress signal to which Aquarius responded. She requested help transporting her equipment, and after a brief argument agreed to meet Aquarius at the Hudson river in New York City, where he would help her commandeer a boat. She met him at the docks. He was just searching for a suitable ship when Packrat emerged from a shipping container. Intimidated by the villains, Packrat quickly departed. Relationship with Other Characters Natalie is concerned with only one thing: continuing her research. She accepts her time spent on missions as necessary to gather funds, but still sees it as a waste of time she could be spending working on her own projects. As such she is abrasive and dismissive of her fellow supervillains, making her dislike apparent because she knows the Coalition is too interested in her research to get rid of her. The current instability of the Coalition is something Hivemind sees as a blessing, as it gives her time away from missions to focus on her experiments. However, she still is invested enough in the Coalition that she would rather not see it completely fall apart, however; after all, without them who would pay for her lab? Abilities and Skills Natalie is capable of controlling insects, as well as transforming her body into a swarm of bugs. In addition, her body passively generates a field of low-level Omega radiation, almost undetectable by most instruments, which extends roughly an inch from her body and allows clothing and other objects on her person to transform with her. Category:Coalition of Corruption Category:Chronicler of Ko-Koro